A Work of Art
by idolR21
Summary: After an encounter with a member of the most dangerous group ever, Kagayaki falls in love with one: Deidara. But will their love survive through the betrayals and misunderstandings?
1. The Clay Bird

Kagayaki Uzamaki

Age: 16

Kagayaki is Naruto's Cousin. She and Naruto are inseparable. Many guys have their eyes on her, especially Shikamaru and Gaara. But, she is still waiting for the right guy for her he's just not in Kohona. Her best friend is Temari, and her enemies are Rock Lee and Sakura. Neji is her rival. Sasuke was also her rival before he joined Orochimaru. Unknown to her and her fellow ninjas, she has the 10 Tailed Demon Fox inside her. Her nicknames are Yaki, Kagaya, or Kaga-chan.

Her signature jutsu is the Flaming 10 Tails Jutsu. It takes a while for all 10 Tails to activate, but when they do, the blast created by it will confuse everyone within a 3/4 mile radius.

_Another day, another boring same old routine_, I thought. _Why can't anything exiting happen around here anymore? It was exiting when Neji, Sasuke, and I would train with each other, but now, Sasuke's with Orochimaru, Neji's a Jounin, so he's really busy now, I don't have much exitement in my life_.

I walked back to my house. There was a stack of letters in front of my house.

_Ugh, don't these boys understand that I'm not interested?_I looked at the names. Half of them were from people you didn't know, Shikamaru sent me 25 letters, and Gaara sent me 5. You sighed. _It's so hard to find a good guy anymore..._ I walked into my house. There was a little clay bird on my table. _This clay... it's infused with chakra..._I scanned it even further. I then realized what this was.

"Katsu!"

I threw the bird out the window, and it exploded.

I gasped. "That can only mean one thing, the Akatsuki are attacking me!" There were a bunch of clay birds that exploded at me. "I can't dodge all of these... I've only got one choice..." I made my handsigns. "Come on... Power up..." I could feel the chakara inside me. "Flaming 10 Tails Jutsu!" There was a blast. "Damn, I haven't done that since Sasuke left!" I ran to the back of my house, but the Akatsuki had escaped...

~Deidara's POV~

"Flaming 10 Tails Jutsu!" the girl said. Sasori and I ran as fast as we could away from her.

"The 10 Tails," I said. "That's a very dangerous jutsu, un."

"It's best that we try and stay clear. Don't try and surprise her." Sasori responded to me. "We'll have that 10 Tailed Demon soon enough."

Something just didn't seem right though. I felt like I didn't want to hurt her. _No,_ I thought. _I am an Akatsuki member. I will do what Leader says. No matter what the consequenses..._

~Kagayaki's POV~

_I just don't understand..._ I thought. _Why would they want me? I thought they were after Naruto. That's it. They're using me to get to Naruto. Well it's not going to happen. It's going to take a lot more than clay exploding birds to get me._

Over the next two days, I wouldn't go anywhere near clay. I was just too scared. I didn't admit it, but I was scared as hell. I didn't tell anyone about the attack, it wasn't a big deal. Besides, it would get the village too shocked. How did they even get in?

"Hey, Kagaya," Naruto said. "What's wrong? You're not being you. And you're deathly afraid of clay now? What's up with that?"

"It's nothing Naruto, I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"But come on. It's just a dream, right?"

_I wish..._"Sorry, it just seemed so real..."

"Well, don't be like that all the time. Your negative attitude is contagious. The villagers are feeling sad, too. "

"Okay Naruto. I'll be fine."

"Alright! See you later!"

_I wish I could tell you the truth, Naruto, but this is just something I have to keep to myself. I can't risk you being captured, Naruto. Better me than you..._


	2. Standby

~Kagayaki's POV~

It's been 3 weeks.

I'm a wreck.

I'm a disaster.

All I asked for was something different.

Not a nightmare...

But this _was_ a nightmare. The more I retained my secret, the more I became distrusting. I wouldn't even look at Naruto anymore, and Temari couldn't figure out what was wrong. For the majority of my days, I stayed in my room, being afraid of any small noise that I heard. I didn't sleep. I barely ate. I haven't bathed in a week. I'm hopeless. I got pounded by Hinata last week, which for me is utter defeat. I lost my ninja spirit, something only Naruto could get back.

But how was he to help me?

He didn't know anything.

I can't tell him.

It's for his own good...

~Naruto's POV~

It's been 3 weeks, and Kagaya hasn't gotten any better. I'm really worried, because she always tells me everything. I tried delivering ramen the other day, but she didn't take it. I don't think she's eaten. Something's really wrong with her...

The next day, I walked to her house. I knocked on her door.

"Yaki? I know you're there. Listen. You know you can tell me anything. You've just got to trust me." No answer. But her door was open. You went inside. There she was.

"Naruto! Help me!" Kagayaki screamed.

"You've no chance." The man who had Gaara's hair said. "We're taking her."

"Over my dead body!" I screamed.

"Alright then, un." The man- or was he a girl? said. "My pleasure." He tossed a clay bird at my feet.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I cloned myself. The real me hid behind a table.

"Nice try, un. Katsu!" The bird exploded.

_Is this why Kagaya is so afraid of clay? But... has she seen these guys before? _

"Deidara, don't waste your time on that fool. We need to take this 10 tailed demon girl and go!"

"But I was just having fun, Sasori. I'll kill him quickly, un. Katsu!" More clay bombs exploded. I then powered up my Rasengan. I yelled and hit them with it. Kagaya fell.

"You'll see us again soon. We will get your demons. We'll be back."

"That's right, un." He made a clay bird and they flew off.

~Kagayaki's POV~

I sat on my bed. I felt something. All of a sudden, a red-haired man grabbed me. And next to him was the damn clayboy who almost killed me 3 weeks ago.

"Kagayaki Uzamaki. You're coming with us!" The Red-haired man said. Then I saw Naruto.

"Naruto! Help me!" I screamed. I was so scared I almost crapped.

"You've no chance." Said the red-haired guy. "We're taking her."

"Over my dead body!" Naruto screamed.

"Alright then, un," Clayboy said. "My pleasure." And he tossed a clay bird at Naruto's feet.

_Don't kill him, Clayboy. You kill him, you suffer dire consequenses. Do NOT kill him! _

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I was relieved. Naruto did that just in time. But there was something that bugged me. It's like Clayboy purposely let him do that first...

"Nice try, un. Katsu!" The bird exploded, and took out 3 or 4 Naruto clones.

"Deidara," red-hair said. "Don't waste your time on that fool."

_So that's his name... Deidara... _

"We need to take this 10 tailed demon girl and go!"

_10 tailed demon girl? I'm hoping they're referring to my jutsu... _

"But I was just having fun, Sasori. I'll kill him quickly, un. Katsu!" More clay bombs exploded. Naruto powered up his rasengan, and he blasted those two away. I fell out of Sasori's grasp, and onto the ground. God, my head was hurting.

"You'll see us again soon. We will get your demons. We'll be back." Sasori said.

"That's right, un." Deidara said. He made a clay bird and flew off.

"Are you OK, Kagaya?" Naruto said.

"Well, my head hurts, I feel like crap, and that was one hell of an attack." I said.

"Kagaya, don't lie to me. You've seen these guys before."

"Fine. 3 weeks ago. Clayboy or Deidara or whatever put a clay bird on my table and blasted it. Then I was forced to use Flaming 10 Tails on them, but they espaced. Damn that jutsu takes so long charge!"

"Finally. I was beginning to think you hated me."

"Naruto, you know I don't hate you. You're the closest thing to a brother I have. All the guys in this village just want to rape me. I didn't tell you because I didn't want them to use me to get to you."

"Then, What did Sasori mean when he said, demons?"

"We can't both have demons... Let's go to Tsunade..."

~Deidara's POV~

It was in the middle of the battle. Sasori and I had the 10 tailed demon girl. We just had to eliminate Naruto Uzamaki. I threw him a clay bird. I was about to explode it when I hear this...

_Don't kill him. You will suffer dire consequenses!_

I hesitate, and Uzamaki got to execute a Cloning Jutsu.

_I need to focus..._

"Nice try, un. Katsu!" I took out 3 clones.

"Deidara, don't waste your time on this fool. We need to take this 10 tailed demon girl and go!" Sasori told me.

"But I was just having fun, Sasori. I'll kill him quickly, un. Katsu!" More clay bombs exploded. Suddenly, out of the smoke, Naruto came out and blasted us with a rasengan. Sasori lost grip of the girl. He then muttered something, but I didn't hear. I made a clay bird and we flew off. I took another look at the girl...

-Akatsuki Hideout-

"Deidara, we need to work harder!" Sasori yelled.

"I'm sorry, un. I'll do better." I said.

"You'd better. I'm not getting kicked out of this organization because of you!" He left the room.

_What happened back there? I couldn't destroy the Uzamaki Boy... There was a voice in my head that told me not to... I shouldn't dwell on that. Next time I see that girl, I will take the demon out of her. _


	3. The Truth

~Kagayaki's POV~

I'm actually glad I came clean about this event. I'm doing much better. And I'm staying at Naruto's house, I guess I still have the fear of being alone. The other day, I kicked ass training. Hinata got her ass kicked 15 times that day. That was revenge from 3 weeks ago. I've started eating again, I'm so happy. I forgot how good ramen tasted. I was so focused on getting my life back, I forgot why I did.

I needed Tsunade's help.

Naruto and I went to her office.

"Lady Tsunade?" I said.

"Oh, Kagayaki! Welcome." She said.

"We have something we need to talk about." Naruto said.

"Anything!"

"We want to know about the 10 Tailed Demon Fox." I said.

Shizune gasped and closed the blinds.

"I was afraid this day were to come..." Tsunade told us. "But it's time you learned the truth, Kagayaki.

***Flashback***

"After the Fourth sealed the 9 Tailed Fox in Naruto, there were warnings about the 10 Tailed Fox. Your father, Kagayaki, had sent out to find this beast and seal it. He didn't know who to seal it inside, so his only choice was you."

"_There it is... The 10 Tailed Demon..._" He looked at it. "_I am sorry Kagayaki, but I hope you have a wonderful life after I'm gone..._"

"He had told the 3rd Hokage that he was going to do this, so the next day, he found you and put you in the same care that he put Naruto. But he had not told the village about this. They already had one child with a demon, they didn't need two."

***End Flashback***

"I'm so sorry Naruto," I told him. "I made you the only hated child in Kohona... If the 3rd had told everyone, we would be hated together..."

"It's ok Kagaya," Naruto told me. "It wouldn't have made me who I am today." I smiled.

"There's another thing, Lady Hokage..." I started. "I was attacked by the Akatsuki a few days ago..."

"What? But I would have known, Itachi should've-" You and Naruto look at her with blank faces. "Never mind. Do you know who attacked you?"

"One of them was Sasori, and the other Deidara." Naruto said.

"How did they get into the village... No matter. You must be on your toes both now. You both have a demon in you, which means the Akatsuki are after you both. Please be careful."

**-Meanwhile, at the Akatsuki Hideout-**

~Deidara's POV~

"We keep failing, Deidara." Sasori told me.

"I know, un." I said.

"What is wrong with you? You haven't been like this in any other mission we've done before."

"I just need time to myself, un. That's all."

"Get this sorted out." Sasori slammed the door.

_Damn Sasori, he doesn't give a crap about what I'm feeling..._

**The Next Morning...**

I went on a mission and I totally got my ass kicked by some Jounin. I just wasn't focused anymore. All I could think about was Kagayaki...

_That's it. I have to see her just once. Then I'm off for good._


	4. Just One Look

~Deidara's POV~

_This is it. Today I'll just get one glance. No more Kagayaki after that..._

After everyone in the Akatsuki had gone, I told Sasori I was going out for a walk.

"Well make it quick. We've got an important mission tomorrow." He said. I nodded. I went to Kohona, but left my robe behind. I knew if she saw that robe she'd scream for her life after the Hokage.

_I'm getting closer... _

I could hear her in the bar. She walked out of the door. She looked as if she was going home. But she looked uneasy and dizzy. She stumbled to the ground. Making sure no one was there, I went to her.

"Are you OK, un?" I said.

"Uhhh... You're from the Akatsuki... Uhh... Lady Hokage... He's... here..." She could barely manage a scream.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"No... Don't hurt me... I... I don't believe you..." She fainted. I decided to bring her to her house. I walked through the darkness to her house. I went inside and put her on her bed. I knew I couldn't be here, but I couldn't tell myself to leave. I stayed for about 4 more hours with her. It was 2:19 in the morning.

"Uhh... Where am I..." She said. "Deidara! What... why the hell are you in my house?" She looked around. "Wait... Why am I in my house? How long have you been here?" She shot me a look that could kill.

"Around 4 hours, un." I said.

"Well, I was asleep! Shouldn't you have taken me back to the Akatsuki by now?"

"I'm not here on a mission to capture you."

"Then... why are you here..."

"I need to find something out. There's something that's been bugging me for the 4 weeks since I first attacked you, un."

"Well, what is it? I haven't gotten the whole frickin day you know. Ask and leave."

"It's not a matter of asking..." I moved closer to her.

"Well then what do you want?" She said backing away. She said this very uneasily.

"Just... this." I moved closer to her. I was now in front of her on her bed. I put my hands on her shoulders and kissed her.

At this moment, I was about ready to get slapped. But she didn't at first. After about 30 seconds, she slapped me in the face, something I totally didn't expect. I flew backwards on the wall.

"Get... out." She said.

"Wha-"

"Get out before I kill you." I calmly left her house. She was in tears. She looked like she actually thought I was going to rape her or something.

_Oh well... She'll hate me for eternity. I know now... I have feelings for her... But she'll never let me live this down..._

~Kagayaki's POV~

"WHOO!" I yelled. I was at the bar havin the greatest time of my fricking life. After all the crazy shit that happened in there, I decided it was about time to go home. Naruto wasn't with me, so I had to walk home. I swear, I was probably as drunk as hell. I stumbled to the ground. There was a dark figure that apporached me. It was Deidara! Or at least I thought he was... I was so damn drunk I could barely comprehend anything.

"Are you ok, un?" He said to me. I recognized the "un" sound that Deidara had made, so I thought it was him.

"Uhhh... You're from the Akatsuki..." I couldn't talk very well. "Uhh... Lady Hokage... He's... here..." I could barely talk, yet I tried to scream?

_What the hell am I doing... I'm done for... He's got me while I'm drunk... I'll expect to wake up in the Akatsuki hideout after this... _

"I'm not going to hurt you..."

_Yeah right. Like I'll believe that. _

"No... Don't hurt me... I... I don't believe you..." Everything blacked out...

"Uhh... Where am I..." I said, waking up. Deidara was on the couch in the room I was in. "Deidara! What... why the hell are you in my house? I looked around. It was my room... I looked at the clock. 2:19... "Wait... why am I in my house? How long have you been here?" I shot him an I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-tell-me look.

"Around 4 hours, un." He said.

"Well I was asleep! Shouldn't you have taken me back to the Akatsuki by now?"

"I'm not here on a mission to capture you."

"Then... why are you here...?"

"I need to find something out. There's something that's been bugging me for the 4 weeks since I attacked you, un."

_Damn that "un" sound is getting on my nerves... _

"Well, what is it? I haven't got the whole fricking day, you know. Ask and leave."

"It's not a matter of asking, un..." He was moving closer to me. I was so scared. I thought he was going to rape me or something.

"Then... What do you want...?" I backed up until I was against the wall. I was as scared as hell. I knew I had to stay calm. I was standing in front of an Akatsuki member for God's sake. Plus, this one is the artsy violent one.

"Just... this." He was getting closer. But I couldn't move. He put is hands on my shoulders, and kissed me. I was so mezmerized at how good he was at kissing... But then after 30 seconds of that I remembered that he was Deidara, the Explosion Artist who just wanted the demon inside me. I pulled away from him and slapped him with all my force. He flew bakwards against the wall.

"Get... out." I said. I couldn't believe what he just did.

"Wha-"

"Get out before I kill you." I was crying. He left calmly. I tried to fill up my heart with hate.

But... I actually liked the kiss... And that was the most sincere kiss I've ever gotten. He didn't look like he was trying to rape me... But that was what I my head was telling me. Unfortuately, my heart went against that. I actaully started to like him a little...

_No. He's a member of one of the worst organizations that I've known of.._

_I can't love him..._

_But yet..._

_I have feelings for him... _


	5. Shikamaru's Stand

~Shikamaru's POV~

Today was a bright day. Which means it's time for me to ask Kagayaki to be my girlfriend.I've sent her 25 letters a few days ago. Hopefully, I'll beat out Gaara for her. Gaara may be the Kazekage, but I'm smart and lazy. I walked to her house.

"Hey, Kaga," I said.

*Sighs* "Shikamaru, how many times do I have to say it. 1. Don't. 2. Ever. 3. Call 4. Me 5. Kaga." She said.

"Well, saying your whole name just seems too troublesome, you know. I prefer to call you Kaga." Kagayaki then slapped me so hard I couldn't feel my face.

"When will you start listening to me you little dick?" She walked away.

"Come on Kaga, stop playing hard-to-get!" I got up, and decided to visit Choji and Ino, wherever they could be. They were at Ichiraku's.

I called to them. "Hey guys."

"Oy! Shikamaru!" Choji said while slurping in some ramen. "Did you get a date with Kagayaki yet?"

"Nope, but she's just playing hard-to-get. I will go on a date with her one day."

"Shikamaru," Ino said. "Don't any of you guys know how to deal with a woman's heart?"

"You're not going to go on about how Sai is amazing again, are you?"

"..."

"Look Shika," Choji said. "If you want her, then make her come to you."

"That's it!" I said. "Thanks Choj, you're the best."

"Just helpin' out, you know." I left in pursuit of Kagayaki.

~Kagayaki's POV~

I furiously threw 7 kunai's at the target, all hitting the kunai before it [yes, she's got perfect aim, more so than Tenten]. I just couldn't handle the stress. I sat down.

_I'll just have to give in. I'm in love with Deidara... _

I thought back to when I was drunk, and Deidara carried me back to my house. I kept thinking, "_Does he really mean it? I mean, he is a member of one of the most deadly organizations, and they are after my demon, but still..._"

Besides the Deidara Dilemna, there was another thing that really pissed me off. It was Shikamaru. He tried to hit on me again for the 11 thousandth time today. He just didn't understand that I wasn't effin interested. I swear, he's going to go at it until one of us dies. And he's going first if I have anything to say about it. I decided I had to talk to Deidara one last time about this...

_But where could he be? He's probably been assigned another demon by now... _

"Kagayaki..." I heard someone say.

~Deidara's POV~

_Why am I headed to Kohona again? I got what I wanted... Or, was that really what I wanted?_

Either way, I found myself heading to find Kagayaki. She was in the forest, throwing Kunai's at targets. She lay down, and looked deep in thought. I watched her, and before I knew it, I called her name...

~3rd Person POV~

"Dei- Deidara...?" Kagayaki said.

"Yes, It's me. Don't be afraid, I'm not here to-" Deidara said, but before he could say anything else, Kagayaki cut him off with a kiss.

"I know..." Kagayaki said. "And I'm accepting that I might be in love with you..."

Deidara's face brightened up. "Really? I am so happy..." They kissed again. "I mean, when you're in the Akatsuki, you're pretty much restricted to love... Once someone finds out you're Akatsuki, bam. No more relationship."

"I understand... When I was younger, my uncle was the town drunk... Once people found that out, they avoided me..."

"We have to keep our relationship a secret..."

"Or else..."

"We'll both be in so much trouble..." They started kissing again. Deidara pushed Kagayaki to the ground. He gave her a passionate kiss, while she returned that. She fell asleep on top of him in the forest...

~Kagayaki's POV~

I woke up when I sensed someone coming. I woke up Deidara, and gave him a kiss before I left. I couldn't believe that I was dating the "enemy". I had to tell someone, no. I couldn't. I promised Deidara... But I always burst when I don't tell anyone! Can I really trust Naruto with this? Is this too much to handle for him? I don't know... There was just so much on my mind. But, I was happy that I finally gave in to myself and accepted that I was in love with Deidara. I have to say, It feels pretty dangerous that I'm going out with the enemy. There was a knock on my door. I hoped it was Deidara, but instead I got...

~Shikamaru's POV~

I went to Kagayaki's house to try and hit on her again. I knocked on the door. She opened the door looking exited, but when she saw it was me, she looked as troublesome as ever.

"Oh. It's you." She said.  
"Hey, Kaga."

"I told you not to fucking call me that!"

"Well, you can't stop me, can you."

"You've got my attention. What do you want."

"Just came by to invite you over for dinner or something."

"I'm not interested Shikamaru." She tried to move. But she wouldn't budge. "Shikamaru, what the fuck did you do?"

"This time, I'm not giving you a choice. I will have you for myself." I had used the Shadow Possesion. She was in my control. I started kissing her. But I forgot one thing, the only thing I don't have control over is her mouth. She bit my tounge as I tried to enter. And damn, that was a hard bite. My tounge had almost been bit in two. The Shadow Possesion faded.

"Fire Style: Burning Fist of Rage!"

"Oh Shi-" She punched me square in the face.

"Get the hell out of here before I dish out my 10 Tails!" I ran for my life.

_So much for that... _

~Kagayaki's POV~

Shikamaru. Who else.

"Oh. It's you." I said. And once again, this dick calls me Kaga.

"I told you not to effin call me that!" I swear, this guy was on my fucking nerves.

"Well, can't stop me."

"Ugh. Just, what do you want?"

"Want to come over for dinner?"

"I'm not interested, Shikamaru." I tried to move, but I couldn't. "Shikamaru, what the fuck did you do?"

"This time, I'm not giving you a choice. I will have you for myself."

_Dammit, he's using his f**king Shadow Possesion! I am so stupid! _

He started kissing me. I was in the worst position of my life. I bit his tounge so hard, that it almost snapped off. The Shadow Jutsu disappeared. I had had enough of Shikamaru, I had to use my most powerful jutsu (aside from 10 Tails, of course).

"Fire Style: Burning Fist of Rage!"

"Oh Shi-" I punched him. This time, my anger went with that punch. I had slapped many guys before, but this was a PAWNCH.

"Get the hell out of here before I activate 10 Tails!" He ran. I looked at the window.

_No... _


	6. Deidara's Mistake

~Kagayaki's POV~

_No... _

After the encounter with Shikamaru, I saw the worst possible thing ever.

Deidara.

He saw everything. When I stepped towards him, he threw a clay bird at me, and ran.

"Deidara, wait! It wasn't me! It was-" But he had already vanished.

"Shikamaru..." Not caring whether the bird was going to explode or not, I held it close to me. The last thing I heard was an explosion, and everything blacked out...

~Deidara's POV~

I couldn't believe it. The girl I finally loved had betrayed me. It was horrible.

"Deidara, wait! It wasn't me!" I didn't want to listen anymore. I threw a clay bird at her and ran. Then I made the worst mistake of my life.

"Katsu..." I heard an explosion. I shed one tear, and headed back to the Akatsuki hideout.

~Gaara's POV~

I headed to Kagayaki's house. No, I wasn't going to rape her like Shikamaru tried to. I just wanted to stop by and say hi. I looked in her house and she was holding a clay bird. All of a sudden, I had the urge to put up a sand wall around her. I did so, and the bird exploded. Kagayki fell unconsious. I picked her up when Naruto was at the door.

"Gaara!" He said.

"I didn't do this... I swear..." I said.

"I believe you. Now let's get her to the hospital!" I nodded. We ran her to the hospital.

~Naruto's POV~

We rushed Kagaya to the hospital. Who could have done this? What the F**K is going on? Anyway, we had to get her some help. The doctors took her. I waited outside the operating room with Gaara.

"So Gaara," I said. "What exactly did you see when you came to visit her?"

"Well, she was holding a clay bird. I was lucky I threw up a sand wall before it exploded. Then she smacked her head on the table and she fell unconsious."

"Clay bird..."

_Deidara. I knew it! _

"They're after the 10-Tailed Demon inside her!"

"She has a demon inside her? Like us?"

"Yes Gaara, she didn't even know. The Third decided that it should be kept a secret because they already knew about me..."

"Oh... So... do you have... romantic feelings for her?"

"Me? Oh, no, she's my cousin. She's like my older sister."

"Ohh."

"That's why I'm so worried about her. Next time I see those Akatsuki s**t, they're dead!"

"The Akatsuki are after her?"

"Yes."

The doctor came out.

"Naruto Uzamaki?"

"Yes?"

"You may see your cousin now."

"Thank you doctor..._"_

_Deidara... You die next time I see you..._


End file.
